Android 16 VS Infinite
Category:LakuitaBro01.2 Android 16 VS Infinite is a What-If?Death Battle by LakuitaBro01.2 Description: Dragon Ball Z vs Sonic the Hedgehog! Killing machines with one goal: kill the hero! Will Infinite turn 16 into a hunk of scrap metal? Or will 16 blow Infinite into the stratosphere? Interlude: Android 16: Infinite: Death Battle: A forest Birds were chirping, fawns running, bears snoring, nature was peaceful and everything was blissful. A lone human-robot hybrid was walking through the scene, looking at all around him. "I feel... at ease." He quietly muttered, bending down and plucking a rose. He had just left behind his fellow fighters and was just admiring the scenery. A small fawn bounced up to him and sniffed him, so he bent down and ruffled its fur before it ran off back to his mother. He supposed this could just be a break from his quest, to find and kill the Saiyan known as Son Goku, but that could come at a later date. He opted to take a break from walking and just sat down, watching the birds chirp their songs and listening to the frogs croak nearby. This was Android 16. In the mountains nearby Sonic the Hedgehog was clashing with a grey-black creature, and this creature was gaining the upperhand. "This is your end, Sonic!" he yelled out before smashing Sonic into the floor. Sonic shook dirt off his quills and got up to look at his foe. "You're not too bad Infinite, but let me tell ya, I've fought small robots stronger than you!" Infinite roared and flew down quickly, pinning Sonic to the floor. "DIIIIIEEEEE!" he yelled, launching a point blank explosion into Sonic's face. The sound echoed, and Sonic was knocked out cold. Back in the forest The sound of the explosion spooked the wild life, causing it all to hop, run, or fly away. Android 1 looked solemnly at this and turned towards the mountain, and began to walk again. Back at the mountain Infinite slowly kept punching Sonic, laughing hard with each punch, before a rocket arm hit him in the head. He looked at where it came from: Android 16. "Who might you be" Infinite asked, looking at the foe in front of him. Android 16 remained quiet until he spoke up. "You made so much noise that the birds flew away." Goku Black's Theme - DBFZ Infinite laughed. "Wildlife is important to you, huh?" Infinite studied the Android before blowing up a bird to his left. "How's that for ya?" However, the gentle android said nothing, instead, he socked Infinite in the stomach, sending him back a couple of feet. "You pose a threat to the planet. I must destroy you immediately." "Bring it, jolly." FIGHT! Bad Luck Charm - RWBY His World - Sonic 06 Results: Who are you rooting for? Android 16 Infinite Who do you think will win? Android 16 Infinite Category:'DBZ vs Sonic' themed Death Battles Category:Fistfight Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'Robot vs Monster' Themed Death Battles Category:'Anti-Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles